Albus' First Year
by Lyla Ride
Summary: Now Albus is beginning his journey at Hogwarts. SEQUEL TO HARRY POTTER AND THE NEXT GENERATION!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: So, this story takes place 2 years after James' first year. James and all his friends are now in their Third year. The only important thing that you need to know is that Teddy, having graduated, now works as a kind of security guard to Hogwarts, along with some of the Aurors. That is why he is on the train there. Well, that and Victoire. Also, right after the previous story ended, James' friend Amelia got lost in the Forbidden Forest. In his second year, his other friend Chloe was supposedly taken from her bed. No one has seen either of them since. James has also gained another mischivous boy in his group named Christopher Gaunt, also a second year. He is also in Gryffindor, and wa sin the forest with Amelia when she got lost, but he came back that night. I decided I am only going to skip the second year (by the way, my stories will take place over seven years) because nothing much was going to happen. Anywho, enjoy. This takes place right after where JK left off after the Deathly Hallows.**

Chapter 1

Albus was on the train now, with Rose close at his heels. They searched for an empty or near empty compartment. Actually, anything with two seats would have been good. They passed James' compartment, with all his friends stashed in together. Albus had trouble keeping track of all of them, but knew Penny and Jake really well, and of course Louis.

The next compartment held Molly, Dominique and a gaggle of their friends. Across from them were Fred and Roxy with Victoire and Teddy, who were now just sitting together, holding hands. After checking in with them (as their parents had told them to) and receiving couple boxes of Bertie Bott's Beans, Albus and Rose continued down the train.

They passed compartment after compartment of kids who they didn't know. Finally, they found an empty one. In it was their cousin Lucy, who they actually didn't know that well. The story goes that when their parents were all still teenagers, her dad had left the family for a few years and become an apprentice for the Ministry, which was seemingly corrupt at the time. He had completely forgotten his family, and ignored any contact with them, leaving old grudges among the siblings. Somehow, Dom, one of the other cousins, had gotten through to Molly, Lucy's sister, when they were really young and the pair was constantly in contact, but Lucy didn't really have any friends in the family.

She looked up at the sliding of the compartment door. Albus had forgotten that she was starting this year, too.

"Mind if we sit down?" asked Rose, cautiously.

"Everywhere else is full," added Albus, when he saw Lucy's unsure expression.

"Sure," said Lucy with a smile, going back to her book. As they sat down, Albus turned his head to look at what she was reading.

"It's called _Hogwarts, a History,_" said Lucy, as Rose pulled out a book of her own. Penny, James' friend, had gotten her hooked on a series of books about vampires a while back and Rose was finishing the second one. "Aunt Hermione sent it to me last Christmas."

Lucy flipped her short, pixie cut blonde hair over her shoulder. Lucy and Molly looked like identical twins, except for their hair. Molly was going into her fourth year at Hogwarts, a year ahead of James. James and Albus looked nothing alike, except for the hair. Both had gotten their fathers messy, black hair, but Albus got his father's green eyes. Everyone said he looked like his father in miniature. Rose had her mother's thick brown hair and her father blue eyes, but with the classic long Weasley nose.

Albus pulled out his wand and started tapping on the seat as he stared out the window. Approximately 10 seconds later, a boy with light blonde hair, a pointed chin and pale blue eyes slid the door open.

"Excuse me?" he asked tentatively, "do you mind if I sit in this compartment? I can't seem to find anywhere else to sit."

Albus glanced at Rose and Lucy. Rose gave him a quick nod. Albus looked back at the young boy.

"Sure, come on in."

The boy's face light up considerably. "Gee, thanks. I don't have many friends here or anywhere for that matter so I didn't really have anyone else to sit with." He dragged in his things and Albus got a good look at him. He seemed to be a first year as well, and had an air of being extremely pampered throughout his childhood.

_Well, that is probably going to change once he gets out in the real world_, thought Albus, as the boy took his seat, next to Lucy.

"So what's your name?" asked the boy, looking at Albus, "I mean, you look kinda familiar, like I've seen you before, but I just can't place it. Oh, my name is Scorpious, by the way. Scorpious Malfoy."

"Well, this is Rose Weasley," said James pointing to Rose, "and that is our cousin, Lucy Weasley, and I am Albus Potter."

"Potter?" asked Scorpious, cocking his head to the side, looking like a confused Labrador puppy, "Like Harry Potter?" Lucy and Rose's eyes widened at the same moment. Rose quickly leapt across the compartment and grabbed the boy's arm, dragging him with her into the hall beyond the door.

"We'll be right back." Said Rose with a smile, promptly closing the door behind them. Albus looked confusedly at Lucy for an explanation.

"Albus, we'll talk about this later, ok? All will be explained." Lucy bit her lip and then got up and walked out into the hall, following Rose and Scorpious.

A couple compartments down, Rose finally released Scorpious. He shrugged her off and straightened his robes as he glared at her.

"Are you mad?! What the heck was that for?!" he smoothed his hair furiously as Lucy came sidling down the hall.

"Which compartment are Teddy and the others in?" Lucy asked, trying to get by Scorpious without bumping into him.

"Just keep following the hall until you find them. Why are you going down there?" asked Rose, grabbing Scorpious before he could walk back to their compartment.

"I think Teddy and the others should come and explain to Al what just happened. He is probably a little confused at the moment." Lucy put her hands on her hips and faced Rose.

Rose sighed. "You're right. Go get them and I'll explain it to Scorpious here." Lucy quickly walked away and Rose started the story of the Potters after the war.

"Ok, so, a few years after the war…"

**Interesting. That explains a bit about why Albus was confused about the staring. Look at my explanation in the story previous to this one too! The rest of the train ride is spent by Teddy explaining Harry's story to Albus. Remeber to Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, so this story is important because it adds another character to the mix**

**As always, JK owns the world, or at least the magical portions**

Chapter 2

Teddy had explained everything, and Albus could not be more shocked. Somehow, James had out as well, and he came to explain with Teddy what their dad had said when he came to explain it to James two years ago.

"He didn't want us to deal with the fame and the pressure," said James, after Teddy had finished. "He and mum were worried that we would try to do the things our father did or try to live up to the hype. They also didn't want us thinking we were above other people."

When Albus thought about it, the story explained so much. The people bowing to Harry on the streets and stammering when they met him, the excuses made for random gift baskets and presents finding their way to their house. Even the, what Albus now supposed it was, fan mail from wizards, witches and squibs from across the country and even from America and Asia and the rest of Europe, people they didn't even know. It all made sense.

The rest of the train ride was a blur. Albus vaguely remembered getting on his robes, descending from the train and onto the Hogwarts platform and getting in a boat, assisted by Rose, followed by Lucy and Scorpious. The boats across the lake now were able to hold four people in each, according to Hagrid's shouting.

When they disembarked on the other shore, Albus lost his grip on Rose's arm. Scorpious and Lucy were pulled past him in the current of other first-years. "Albus!" he heard over the roar of others. Pushed out to the edge, he felt himself tripping and falling. Unfortunately, he took someone else down with him.

Albus landed on his back, someone with blonde, curly hair on top of him. He heard the sound of books falling and the customary groan of pain form both persons involved in the fall. From the other person's groan, Albus could tell that it was a she.

"Oh shoot," she said, "I'm so sorry! I am such a klutz!" the girl rolled over from on top of Albus' spleen and pulled herself up. She stood up and held a hand out for Albus.

"Hi, I'm Emily Thomas."

Albus took the hand and let her pull him up. Her books were scattered around them.

"Albus Potter."

Albus watched Emily's eyes widen and her jaw drop. Albus had always wondered why people did that when they met him, but now he knew. He bent over and picked up Emily's books as she was still in shock. When he stood back up, books in hand, he looked around for the rest of the group. Unfortunately, they were no where in sight. Books under one arm, Albus grabbed one of Emily's arms in his free hand and pulled her with him in the direction that the group was moving before they had become separated.

"Look," said Albus, still dragging Emily, "I just found out that my father defeated the most dangerous dark wizard of all time, so that means that only I have the right to be in shock, so SNAP OUT OF IT!!!!"

Emily shook her head roughly and only then seemed to realize that Albus was leading her.

"Welcome back," said Albus, releasing her arm. Emily stopped though, in the middle of the path they were currently following. Albus turned to face her. "Well, c'mon. The feast will start without us if we don't hurry." Emily shook her head one last time, sighed, and walked to catch up with Albus. They then ran down the path to find a pair of gargantuan doors which, when opened, led into an opening hall, where, unfortunately someone was waiting for them. Neville Longbottom motioned them over to him.

"Oh, shoot," murmured Emily, for the second time that night.

"Exactly," whispered Albus, making her smile briefly. They walked slowly over to Neville. He had his arms crossed, and was staring them down.

"I am so disappointed, Albus," began Neville. "When Professor McGonagall said you were missing, I thought she had to be kidding. Of the three of you siblings, I knew that I could always count on you to be on time, turn in your assignments and pass every test. Both of you, this is a horrid way to start your first year at Hogwarts!" By the end of this speech, Neville had raised his voice to shouting level.

"Neville lo-" began Albus, before getting cut off.

"No, Albus, you are at Hogwarts now. It is Professor Longbottom!" Neville sighed and rubbed his forehead. "C'mon, we have to get you into the Great Hall. This way." Neville, oh I mean Professor Longbottom, led Albus and Emily through a maze of halls and finally through a door and into the Great Hall behind a big table where the teachers were sitting. None of the teachers turned to look, but almost every student did. Emily turned a shade of red that none knew existed, but Albus held his head high and faced the hall. He looked to the Gryffindor table, where his cousins and siblings sat. Teddy gave him a heavy glare, Fred and Roxy waved excitedly, Victoire looked concerned, James glared and everyone else just looked away. In line, Rosie rubbed her forehead while Scorpious and Lucy whispered together, looking in there direction.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Thomas," said McGonagall, sternly, "if you would grace us with your presence, please."

Albus and Emily moved forward and got in line. Neville took his seat as herbology professor. Emily moved close to Albus and whispered in his ear.

"Help, my sister is trying to kill me with glares."

Albus looked over the crowd and saw a girl with Emily's hair glaring in their direction. Too much longer later, the pair reached the line and their sorting.

**So, Al isn't off to a great start. I've finished writing the story, but I won't publsih anymore until at least one of you reviews. C'mon, I will take anything! A comment, a question, a simple "ur story sux!", anything! But no more chapters until then!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, here is the next chapter. All of you good little readers out there, say thank you to eclipsed heart for reviewing the story and giving me my first review! Enjoy this chapter and hit that lovely little review button at the bottom of the page when you are done reading!**

**As always, JK owns the world. And I don't.**

Chapter 3

"That was humiliating," said Emily, entering the Ravenclaw common room. Albus was kind of upset about being assigned to this house, but he would live. He already knew two people. Both Emily and Lucy were also in Ravenclaw. Rose, Scorpious and James' friend's brother, Trevor, whom they had met at the banquet, were in Gryffindor with the rest of their family, including Emily's sister, and Emily had chosen to stick to Albus in a bur-like fashion. And she never shut up.

After getting over his father's famousness, Emily had decided to tell Albus, and anyone else who would listen, her life story. Granted, it had been fairly interesting, but still, not what Albus wanted to hear over mashed potatoes and pumpkin juice. Albus had already learned to tune her out. As had Lucy.

Lucy, as opposed to Albus, could not have been happier that she got into Ravenclaw. She had always thought that Gryffindor was too showy and everyone thought a little too highly of themselves. On pedestals, every one of them. But now she wanted to show them up with her brains. So Lucy silently prepared while she followed Albus and Emily. When they entered the Ravenclaw common room, a studious looking boy wearing glasses motioned called all of the first-years over. He was wearing glasses and had untidy brown hair and brown eyes. In his hands, he had small books which Albus could not see the cover of. The first years sat down on the couches around the fire.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw," said the older boy, "my name is Gregory Knight, and I am a prefect for Ravenclaw. I am in my sixth year here. Any questions come to me, or the other prefect, Laura Hayben.

"First of all, to get into the common room, you must answer the question that the door knocker gives you. Next, breakfast is at 7 am, Lunch is at noon and dinner is at 7 pm. Be in common rooms by 10, lights out is at 11. You will receive your class schedules tomorrow. Your break will be after lunch. There are 8 classes each day and classes go from 8 am to 4 pm, 8 hours total. At meals and all school events, like Quidditch matches, you will sit with your house, unless directed otherwise.

"I have, in my hands, a book for each of you. It was not on your list of class books, I can assure you, and none of your classmates in other houses will have these books. They are journals. You are not required to write in them, but it is advised that you do so. By writing in them, your mind will be free to run its course for studies, rather than emotions. Most find it is relieving to release the pent up feelings inside you through an outlet continuously, rather than all at once to someone who might be hurt by them. After I finish talking, take one with you to your dorms.

"Now, there are 12 of you total and I just want to make sure I have everyone.

"Thomas Adder?"

"Here."

"Hannah Boller?"

"Here."

"Hayden Boller?"

"Here."

And on it went, through Archer Davis, Percy Fabin, Noah Irving, Evelyn Lome, Lydia Madlyn, Albus Potter, Toby Quinn, Emily Thomas and Lucy Weasley. Everyone was here. Gregory kept giving directions.

"The dormitories work like this; first-, second- and third-years are below the common room, fourth-, fifth- and sixth-years are above and seventh-years sleep on this floor. Girls, go down the stairs, take the far right hall, and another right at the end of the hall, boys, the same, but to the left of the far right hallway. Got it? Your clothing and other possessions are already in your rooms. Go, pick your beds, don't forget your journals, and welcome to Ravenclaw."

The prefect finished and everyone else jumped off the couches and scampered to their rooms. When Albus got in his room with Thomas, Archer, Percy, Noah and Toby, the other five had already picked their beds. Albus got the one, furthest from the door, but the one right next to the window with the best view, overlooking the lake. His bed was pressed up against the wall that held the window and a ledge for sitting. The room was rectangular, four walls, six beds, two on the longer walls, one on the shorter. On each of the shorter walls, there was also a door. The door on Albus' wall was to the bathroom, and the door on the other wall, by Noah's bed, was the door to the hall. Each bed had a window next to it.

At the foot of each bed, was a trunk with its owner's name on it. Albus opened his to find all of his possessions contained inside, except for his wand of course. Oh, and the Marauder's Map. After Teddy had graduated, Albus was given this special map by Teddy. Teddy said it was made by An earlier generation of Hogwarts attendees, but Teddy wouldn't say who.

"C'mon, Teddy!" Albus had begged, until Teddy had finally left the room. Albus had studied it before the term had started and already had memorized multiple routes to all of his classes that he could guess. But even now as he studied the map, all the other boys were getting ready for bed. Noah and Thomas brushed past him, already fast friends. While the other three tried to one up each other in their stories. The other two joined in as well, when they returned from the loo.

"I have gone hunting with centaurs," claimed Percy, puffing his chest out.

"I went swimming in a tank with a giant squid," said Archer, daring someone to top that with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"I thought giant squid were friendly?" asked Toby, the only muggle-born in the group. Archer became suddenly very red; embarrassed to be outsmarted by someone who was new to the magical world. The other boys laughed at Toby calling out Archer's bluff.

"Well, well, yeah, most are. But this one was vicious!" Archer then made his hands into pinchers and put them by his mouth, causing the other boys, including Albus and Toby major side aches from laughing.

"Ok, Albus," said Noah, obviously the kindest of the group, "what is your story then?"

"Please, call me Al, everyone else does." Albus folded up the Marauder's Map and murmured the magic words softly to get rid of the evidence of the map, then placed it deep in the bowels of his trunk.

"Ok, Al," smiled Noah, "but you still didn't tell us your story."

"C'mon, you lot know my story, with the exception of possibly Toby. Everyone else knew before I did." The other boys looked confused, so Al sighed and got up to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Ok, listen; 35 years ago a dark wizard had almost complete control over the entire wizarding community…" Albus held the boys' interest well into the wee hours of the night, and by morning, the boys wanted to hear more.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will be leaving for vacation for about a week and a half, followed by staying some where with no internet access for another week and a half in a week, so give some reviews so I can improve other chapters while I am on vacation.**

**I also have a challenge, with a reward, for all of you who are willing. If you can tell me how Christopher is linked to Harry Potter, I will make you a character in one of my upcoming FanFics. Just send a review with the answer and I will make it happen (if you got it right, that is).**

**Reviews are the ice cream to my sundae. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I just don't understand it."

"What don't you understand, Em?" asked Albus as they caroused the halls of Hogwarts trying to get to potions. Albus hardly noticed the other students' stares anymore. They all meant little anyways. It had been two months since the start of term and the stares and whispers still hadn't let up.

"How can the whisper and point and stare at you so bluntly, like you aren't even there?" she whispered, close to Albus' ear.

"They're only human, Em. They can't help it."

Emily continued to chatter aimlessly and Albus tuned her out. She was like background music of a movie now. Kind of takes away from the show, but the movie seems empty without it. Emily was the background music to Albus' life. The days were quiet when she wasn't around.

Just then, a massive wave of students emerging from classrooms all at once converged upon those already in the hall. Albus took Emily's arm before she could get lost and pulled over to the moving staircases. As soon as they stepped on, the stairs moved to a new location. Once they stopped, Emily tripped over a step trying to scurry off of the stairs.

"Quick, Al, get off, before they move again. I don't know where we are as it is."

Albus hurried off as well, but instead of panicking, he pulled out the Marauder's Map and looked for their dots. Emily wasn't paying attention to what he was doing at all, until Albus spoke up.

"C'mon Em, this way." Albus grabbed her sleeve and she followed obediently behind him. When they came to a statue of a Rowena Ravenclaw, Albus pulled her left arm down towards them, to reveal a secret passage way hidden in her pedestal. A granite door slid to the side, showing a slide downwards.

"A-Al, where does this go?"

Albus turned to look at her.

"Just trust me Em."

And then he took her hand and pulled her down the slide behind him. As soon as they started gaining speed, Emily wrapped her arms around Albus' waist and buried her face in his shoulder. They reached the bottom in record time, but Emily did not let go of Albus easily. She gripped his hand as though it was her lifeline to the world and looked around like a frightened animal, for once quiet as a mouse. Albus moved forward, pushing back cobwebs until they came to a wall. Albus pushed on the right side, and swung around on a spoke, like a wheel until it stopped on the other side, Al and Em with it. They were in one of the rooms in the dungeons.

Emily started breathing easier and relaxed her grip on Albus' hand.

"You ok, Em? You look like you saw the ghost of Merlin come back to haunt you."

Emily nodded shakily, taking deep ragged breaths.

"You get spooked easily, don't you?"

Emily only nodded again. Looked around the room and then placed Emily on a bench in the room, and claimed back his hand, so that he could consult the map. After locating their position, Albus took Emily's hand and led her until she could walk without tottering. Finally they came to their classroom, where ancient Professor Slughorn still resided. He had been teaching on and off since Voldemort was a pupil here. He had taught Albus' grandfathers, grandmothers, father and mother, even Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. Slughorn had a gift collecting certain pupils whom he thought were exceptional. He had tried to collect James, only to discover that he had no talent for potions. Albus, however, showed brilliance in all subjects, making him a quick favorite of Slughorn's and many of the other teachers as well. Albus had already spent multiple nights helping Emily, Rose, Lucy, Scorpious and his new friend Trevor, study into all hours of the night. It was tiring work, but rewarding when his friends came up proudly waving the grade they had worked so hard to accomplish. Al and Em entered the class just as Slughorn was starting the lesson.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Miss Thomas, that knack for being tardy might catch up with you one day."

This was received with sniggers from several of their classmates, including James' friend, Christopher. He was in James' year, but he had arrived half way through the school year, so he didn't get his first half of first year potions. Albus didn't like him, and had told James this on many occasions, but James said he kept him around for strategies sake. He could pull a mean prank.

James and Emily took a table as far away from him as possible. They were working I partners today, to brew a simple happiness potion. It allowed James to let his mind wander far from the dungeons and across the lake, where snow-filled clouds brought promises of a white Christmas.

**A/N: Just a hint for those actually particpating in the challenge I gave last chapter (eh hem eclipsed heart cough cough) go back and re read the first chapter of this story! It will help**


	5. Chapter 5

**So since I am leaving for vacation tomorrow, I decided to post the rest of the story before I leave, which is only this chapter, plus two others, and all three are fairly short. So read them then review! I mean it!**

Chapter 5

Albus awoke on the first night back after break to the sound of hooves on flagstone. Everyone in his group had had a great Christmas. Teddy had proposed to Victoire, and she had accepted, but they only told three people, Teddy got to pick one, Victoire got to pick one and then they both decided on one together, but no parents (or god-parents! Victoire had added). Teddy told Albus, Victoire told Rose and they both told James. The trio had been discussing it furiously whenever they were alone together. They went back and forth between the stupidest idea ever, they're too young, blah blah blah, and it is so romantic, they were going to end up together anyways, blah blah blah. They also helped Victoire keep her cool. About a dozen times, Victoire wanted to tell everyone. And a dozen times, the group had to remind her that her parents and everyone else would not let her and Teddy get married. So Victoire returned to her seventh year, hand in hand with her fiancé, her engagement ring made invisible on her left ring finger.

Anyways, back to Albus' first night. Hooves, flagstone, awakened suddenly. He was out of bed before anyone else, hurrying to see what was up. Then, the glass crashed around him. The windows of Ravenclaw shattered, showering Albus in small glass pieces. When Albus looked out the windows, he saw every other window in Hogwarts shattered as well. Now, the rest of his house had gathered by the windows with him, just in time to see centaurs, usually peace loving creatures, using ropes made of iridescent unicorn hair to climb the neighboring tower, Gryffindor, whose windows had somehow remained untouched. Ravenclaw tower was the closest to them. People were already running to warn them. But Albus knew how to get there faster.

He ran to the small cupboard under the stairs to the upper levels and removed a broom. Al stratled it quickly, and then heard a rustling behind him. Emily, in her nightgown, had also grabbed a broom, and was getting on. She looked at Al with a hard, blazing look in he eyes.

"I'm coming too." Al shrugged as if to say, suit yourself and shot off through a broken window, earning him a few scrapes.

Albus had only ridden a broom a couple times in his life. James was the athletic one, Albus was the bookish one. But Albus had to warn Gryffindor, time was running out as the centaurs climbed faster up the tower. Emily was close behind him. Albus circled the tower, searching for a way in, but he only saw one. Emily saw it too, and nodded in encouragement. Albus leaned forward and crashed through a big window near the top of the tower.

"AAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!" yelled Albus, as he was flung from his broom and skidded to a halt, stopped by the rug.

"AL!!!!" yelled a voice that could only belong to his brother, just as Emily screamed through the window and fell on top of Albus.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Emily pushed herself off of Albus and rolled over onto the rug. Then Albus remembered why they had just damaged the Gryffindor tower and risked getting thrown out of Hogwarts.

"Centaurs!!" yelled Albus, jumping to his and watching the room sway precariously. James quickly got to his little brother and helped him over to James' bed. Albus saw Lou get up and help Em. James was staring at Albus strangely.

"Al," he asked, uncertainly, "I think you have finally gone bloody mad. As in you're mad and your head is bleeding from the house waking entrance."

At that moment though, Albus didn't care. He could hear the hooves getting closer. He sat up again.

"James, there are centaurs climbing the side of the tower!"

James laughed wholeheartedly.

"Yeah, and Granny Molly is going to murder me with her knitting needles."

Albus scrunched up his face at this comment.

"Ok, A) Granny Molly might actually do that and, B) there really are centaurs climbing up the tower."

James scoffed. Now he was annoyed.

"Albus Severus Potter, centaurs cannot climb the sides of buildings. What are these ones using? Unicorn hair?" As James laughed some more, a goblin-made grappling hook flew through the window and then attached itself to the window's sill. Attached to it was a string of luminous, opaque unicorn hair. James stopped laughing. He motioned for everyone else to be quiet, including the people now gathering in the door to the dormitory. He went to the window as Albus watched from the bed. James looked out the window and his eyes widened at what he saw. James then turned from the window and faced the crowd, drawing his wand from his pajama sleeve.

"Time for a battle."

**Ooh, cliffhanger! Read the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The rest happened quickly. Everyone was herded into their house common rooms, the most easily guarded of any of the rooms in the houses. Teachers were being assigned houses to protect, and no one was to leave where they were, so Emily and Albus were stuck in Gryffindor for the time being. First and second-years were supposed to stay in the center and only fire curses if they absolutely had to. Albus and Emily shared a big, comfy, red armchair, Albus comforting Emily. She was worried about her sister Emma, who was helping protect Gryffindor. Albus stroked her hand while she stared blankly into space.

James was somewhere out there. So was Lou, Fred, Roxy, Molly, Dom, Victoire, Teddy, so many he loved, that could be hurt. It was all Albus could do to watch them get ready, for he was as scared as Emily was, but he put on a brave face for her.

It was over quick. The centaurs almost had the walls scaled by the time the young witches and wizards were ready. Only three were missing by the end of the battle, and no one was sure of whom they were, they just saw three people being carried off. Once the centaurs retreated, Emily all but flung herself into Emma's arms, while Albus was being squeezed by Victoire and any other girl cousin who could get her hands on him. Soon, though, one of James' friends' voices is heard above the rejoicing.

"Trevor?! Trevor?! Where are you?!" Jake's voice rang, worrying, above all else. Emma was soon by his side, best of his best friends, comfortingly rubbing his shoulder. Jake just turned into Emma and put his head on her shoulder. Albus was dumbstruck. Trevor, gone? Trevor had been one of his friends at this school. Who else was gone? He could tell James was thinking the same thing, because James was taking stock of the situation, counting heads, looking at faces, or looking for faces. The rest of his group was surrounding him. They had already lost two members in the past two years, Amelia and Chloe. James looked each of his group in the eyes; tears were in the remaining girls'. Albus seemed to gravitate across the room towards his brother.

"James?" asked Albus, tugging on James' cloak, "James? Who is it? Who is gone?"

James looked down at his brother, eyes glistening.

"Lorcan and Christopher."

Albus felt some remorse for the taken students, but not much, for they were not his friends, not even in his house. Christopher wasn't even in James' house for that matter. Albus was more upset in Lorcan's case. Lorcan was the son of one of his father's friends, Luna. Luna was not easily sentimental, but Albus knew that she would shed tears over this. Lorcan and Lysander were Luna's entire world. And they both loved her with all their heart. And now one of them was gone. Albus dipped his head is sadness.

Emily, too, joined the circle, between Al and Emma, taking both of their hands. Emily squeezed his hand. Now, they were all joined in a circle, linked by hands and hearts. All were bowing their heads now. James spoke first.

"Lorcan, Trevor and Christopher, we hope that wherever you are, you can light the way back."

James had spoken these words before, Albus could tell, probably when Amelia and Chloe had been taken. But now, three were missing, and one could not tell how many more would disappear too.

**Sad moment at the end there. Albus is starting to realize that something is up, and you, the readers, probably have too! One chapter left, but trust me, this is not the end of the story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ah, the final chapter in Al's first year. Next year, he will be joined by his sister and more adventures will ensue! Keep reading and I would like to have more reviews when I come back from vacay! **

Chapter 7

Everyone sat in the Great Hall at noon, but it was not for lunch.

"We don't know where those centaurs have taken them," murmured headmaster Steinwright, sitting in front of the student body in his throne, "rest assured, we will make every effort to find out. Please do not allow this tragedy to disturb your routine. Continue with your classes, finish your assignments, study for your tests, and learn your craft. Become the witches and wizards you are capable of becoming. Dis-"

With that, the doors to the Great Hall burst open to admit a young man, covered in dirt, hair matted, clothes torn, limping with blood running down his leg from a big gash showing through a tear. The headmaster rose from his seat and hurried down the center aisle to the young man.

"Dear boy! What has happened to you?" Steinwright supported the boy's entire weight, propping him up and helping him to a chair. Just then James stood up and rushed out into the aisle.

"Christopher?" he asked loudly. Albus joined his brother along with the remnants of James' gang and all of Albus' friends. Emily stood next to Albus while Penny stood by James. Emily clasp Albus' hand in her own.

The young man looked up at James' voice. He smiled, his blood stained face breaking across the center to reveal a toothy grin. Shaggy blonde hair fell over dark green eyes, dimples in cheeks. He looked all too happy, considering his current condition.

"Hi James. Miss me?"

**Dah-Dah-DAAAAHHH! How did Christopher return? Where are the others? What happened to him? All these questions will remain unanswered for now. I forgot to mention earlier what the name of the next story will be. It is _Lily's First Year_ By Lyla Ride. I should have the first chapter posted by August 18th, so be sure to look for it! **

**Keep reading!**

**Lyla Ride**


End file.
